iAmAStar
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: Kira has always dreamed of becoming a singer. When she comes across a game called iAmAStar, she tries it out and becomes the avatar she's created! As Miku, she sets out to win the hearts of millions. Unfortunately, three rivals stand in her way! DISCONTINUED!
1. i Want to Become a Singer!

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the vocaloids or UTAUs you see here…or the ones that you don't. Nor do I own _My Way_ by Nami Tamaki or _Real Emotion_ from FFX. But I do own Kira.

iAmAStar

Chapter 1: i Want to Become a Singer

This was it; this was her dream—the starlit night, the large stadium seats packed with people chanting her name: "Kira! Kira! Kira! Kira!" She could feel her blood rushing through her veins as her heart throbbed in her chest. The background lights dimmed and those at the edges of the stage flashed green. Smoke spread across the stand as a platform rose from underground. Anticipation and excitement boiled up inside her.

The vapor dispersed, revealing a girl with lengthy, black hair and bright blue eyes standing on the raised platform. Cheers erupted from the audience. The girl released a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding as she put on a smile for the crowd.

"_Hello, _Tokyo! Are you ready to rock?!"

Screams. Kira winced. _That's a good sign…I think._

"_Good_! Hit it!" Kira had shouted the last sentence at the keyboarders beside her, who began to play a techno-pop beat in the background. Kira tapped her foot against thae ground, allowing the tune to absorb her. _3…2…1._

_What can I do for you? (x4) _**(1.)**

_I can't hear you_

_What can I do for you? (x3)_

_Found me in the hazy borders of my heart_

_I can see a place_

_That's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I_

_Can never go back_

_All the things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

"Sing with me!"

"Miss Ayaname!" a voice yelled from the distance, over the raging crowd, which made Kira jolt. It was so familiar to the blackette, and yet the owner's name escaped her mind. She looked around but couldn't find anyone who could have called her out like that.

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

"Miss Ayaname!" the voice shouted, more angrily.

_That voice...where have I heard it before?_

"Kira Ayaname!"

"Huh?"

She snapped out of her stupor and found herself face-to-face with her Geometry teacher, Mr. Tokugawa. Her classmates snickered. What was so funny? Kira looked around and realized she was standing in the center of the room…on top of one of her classmates' desks…clutching a wrapped notebook to her face. Her face flushed pink as the heat rushed to her cheeks.

"You know, Miss Ayaname," Mr. Tokugawa remarked with a sneering smile, "You should really join the school's chorus. They could use a singing voice like yours."

The class erupted into laughter; the blush on Kira's face darkened to a tomato red. She was never going to live this down! She leapt off the desk and shuffled sheepishly back to her seat; her seatmate and friend, Neru Akita, chuckled. The one time Kira made a total fool of herself, and she just _had_ to be paying attention in class instead of texting.

"Nice going, Kiki!" Neru snickered; glad that for once _she_ wasn't in trouble.

"Shut up, will ya?"

A small note landed on Kira's desk; _Huh, what's this? _She opened it.

'_I really like your voice; great singing. Just...don't do it during class next time. Or on my desk, please?'_

Kira looked towards the direction where the note had come from, her eyes meeting those of the boy whose desk she had stood upon. He had black hair and dark warm eyes. The boy smiled at her and she returned it.

--------------------------------------

"Y'know Kira, you should really consider doing something with that voice of yours," Neru said absently while texting and stuffing her face. Kira envied how easily her friend could multitask.

Kira sat with her friends, Neru and Teto Kasane, in the school's lunchroom. Neru had lengthy blonde hair and hazel eyes that were always glaring at someone or looking at the screen of her prized phone. Teto had two short, spiraled magenta pigtails and matching eyes. She loved money and planned a lot of get-quick-rich schemes. Normally, everyone would be outside, but overcast skies threatened rain.

"Don't talk with your mouth full; nobody wants to see what you're eating!" Kira scrunched up her face in disgust.

"_BLEH_!" Neru stuck out her tongue.

"_Ew_..." Kira pushed her bento box aside.

"Yes!" Neru greedily snatched the lunchbox. "Thanks for the food~ But I'm serious, Kiki. You have to make a demo CD or something..."

"Neru's right. Because when you become famous, you'll help me advertise my fashion line. Then I'll be _rich _**(2.)**_!_"

"_Excuse me_?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, _we'll_ be rich. But it'll never happen unless you take the first step, right?"

"After all, isn't your sister Meiko a co-producer at Spiral Records?" Akita stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth sloppily. Kira looked away.

"Yeah, but that doesn't automatically mean I'll get a demo--"

"But you have a chance."

"True, but--"

"Kira, you're a great singer. Why _wouldn't_ you get a demo?" Teto reassured.

"..." _Maybe they're right._

-----------------------------------------

The abandoned mansion's main room was dimly lit by sunlight seeping in from the broken windows. The wooden floors creaked and the rugs had long since faded. The fireplace hadn't been used in years. An attempt had been made to spruce up the place somewhat, but not much of one. Four figures sat in a circle—one sprawled on a torn up couch, playing with the stuffing, another on a wooden chair, a third one a stool, and a fourth on a throne-like seat.

The person on the sofa was the first to speak, his voice gruff and impatient. "Hey, can we hurry this up? I got a life to live, y'know."

"Don't rush master! He can talk whenever he wants!" The second voice, which had come from the silhouette on the wooden chair, had been feminine with an upper class accent. "I hate it here!" she whined. The girl was somewhat of a germaphobic…and a brat. "Why couldn't we meet at master's house?"

"We would have raised suspicion," said the feminine voice from the stool.

"Who asked you?!"

"Sorry..." Had it been lighter inside, one would have seen the girl's saddened expression; she was the most reluctant of the four. Something deep inside told her that they would fail, and she would be the one to bring about said failure.

"Enough," ordered the leader on the throne, "I called this meeting to discuss Operation: S-Intrusion, not _living arrangements._"

The girl on the wooden chair hmphed. The leader turned to the boy on the sofa.

"B2, analysis?"

"The virus keeps on hacking into parts of the system and destroying them no matter what I do."

"C3?"

"I tried to set up a firewall to keep it from hacking into the system, but the virus was instantly destroyed. Then, when I set up the virus to hack into the designated computer, it crashed _both_ of them! Let's face it: it's a complete failure!" The girl reclined on the wooden chair, making it creak.

"...I guess we'll have to destroy the virus and start from scratch. D4, this is your department. Try not to mess it up."

"Yes, master," the girl on the stool replied.

-----------------------------------

_Now I know_

_I'll never be alone._

_What can I do for you? (x3)_

_I can't hear you..._

The music faded. Kira stood in the studio behind the glass wall, microphone in hand and headphones on her ears so she could sing along with the music. From behind the glass was the synthesizing room, with keyboards for altering pitch, tone, and speed of music, where Meiko Ayaname stood. Unlike Kira, Meiko had short, chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. She observed her younger sister with a stoic expression, making it impossible to tell how she felt about the song. Was she impressed? Disgusted? Kira entered the main room nervously.

_I hope I didn't do too badly…_

Teto and Neru had forced the girl to enter the studio, dragging her by the hands. They were outside, waiting eagerly and sure that Kira would get a contract.

"So, how'd I do?"

"I'm really impressed! Mom wasn't lying when she said you can sing."

Kira's eyes lit up. Perhaps her dream would come true!

"So I can be a star?!"

Meiko paled. "_Whoa_, I didn't say that. Yes, you have _great_ potential, but you shouldn't rely on music as a career." She had tried to word it as nicely as possible (a great feat for her), but the indignant frown still came upon her sister's face.

"But lots of people do it all the time!"

"Yes, and they're only popular for what? Ten, maybe _fifteen_ years—if they're lucky--"

"So that means I can retire _early_. See? Everyone wins."

"No, no, no. You need a back up plan. What if you lose your voice? What if someone sabotages your career? What if the audience doesn't--" Meiko stopped; she could see the disappointment written on her sister's face. "These are just things to consider...I'm not trying to stop you from accomplishing your dream or saying that you can't succeed...it's just that...you have to trust me, okay?"

Kira nodded; she knew her sister meant well, but...

_I really wanted to sing..._

---------------------------------

Central Park Mall **(3) **was bustling with people and the aroma of fresh-cooked food wafted the air. Teto and Neru had decided to take Kira shopping to cheer her up when they had gotten the news. Unfortunately, Kira didn't seem to be recovering at all.

"Aw, cheer up, Kiki!" Neru reassured, "It's not like she rejected you because you sucked."

"Yeah! You'll just have to try harder." Teto bit into her fresh bread. "Mmm~ for the sake of my fashion li—your career!"

"I don't know...Hey! What's that?" Kira's eyes had fallen on a CD-ROM game on display at a videogame store window. It had appealed to her because of its holographic cover, which showed a silhouette singing and dancing. It seemed to lure her…

_IAm A Star, huh?_ "Teto, hold my stuff."

"Eh? Why?"

Kira handed her bags to her redheaded companion and walked into the store. The walls were lined with posters and shelves of games and equipment. Game systems protruded from the shelves, allowing people to play demos. She picked up 'iAmAStar' and read the back. She hoped no one would see her in this 'dork's paradise'. Her reputation was bad enough as it was, what with her being the resident ditz and all. Being caught here would only lead to disaster.

"'Create your own person and sing before millions of people.'"

An idea came to mind; if Kira could become an Internet sensation, then surely Spiral Records would take her, right? Kira headed to the register and handed it to the cashier, looking nervously about. The cashier slid the product's bar code against the scanner, but it wouldn't appear on the screen.

"That's funny..." He pulled a microphone. "Does anybody know how much iAmAStar costs?"

Everyone's eyes fell on the cashier, and--consequently—on Kira; she looked down. She never knew until now how interesting her shoes were. This was going to be more of a hassle than she thought.

"What's iAmAStar?" asked a co-worker from the back.

"You know that game where you can make your own avatar, transport yourself into the game, and sing?" the cashier yelled back.

The people's stares intensified, some whispered and pointed at Kira. The hairs on the back of Kira's neck prickled.

"$29.99!" the co-worker replied.

Kira quickly paid for the game and rushed out the store, hoping—no, _praying_ that no one she recognized from school had seen her.

-----------------------------

"_Installation Complete,"_ a feminine, automated voice on the holographic computer screen stated.

Kira sat back in her swivel chair, anxiously observing the screen as the system analyzed the CD-ROM. For all she knew, it might not work and her plan would fall to pieces.

_No! I can't think that! I have to be positive about this…_

Once 'COMPLETE' appeared on the screen, she traced her finger across the screen and pressed a star shaped icon. A pop-up appeared; it had a pink background with a large star, two silhouettes—one male and one female—singing and dancing imprinted in the middle. A song came on, which Kira recognized as 'My Way' by Nami Tamaki.

Another, smaller pop-up came onto the screen:

ADD UPGRADE CD-ROM.

_Upgrade CD-ROM? But it didn't come with one! Did it?_

Kira dug through the box and found another CD hidden between two pieces of cardboard.

_Hmm, the box didn't say anything about an upgrade CD._

She slipped it into the small, CD-player shaped tower. The upgrade was instant.

"_Upgrade Complete."_

The pink screen removed the star, leaving only the two silhouettes. Words showed up overhead. _Boy or Girl?_ Kira clicked the girl base. The male body was replaced with differently colored templates. _Skin color?_ Kira went with her typical skin tone and the figure changed color. Some of the colors were replaced and hair bases appeared on the screen. _Hairstyle, Eye Color?_ Kira recalled her daydream—the color of the stage lights.

_Green…_

The figure was given two lengthy, green ponytails and matching eyes. Then, starter clothing appeared on the animation.

"_Avatar created; you may now proceed to the Conversion Chamber._"

The tall, glass cylinder connected to the computer turned on, the doors sliding open. Kira stepped inside, allowing the glass doors to close behind her. The thought of being enclosed in such a small space made her heart skip nervously, but she suppressed her claustrophobia and allowed the steam overhead to envelop her.

_You've teleported yourself into a game before;_ she reminded herself, _nothing to worry about. Just remember the plan—_

Suddenly, the computer hologram began to distort into odd shapes as the word ERROR flashed onto the screen. Sparks flew from the disk drive. The chamber shook violently, belching steam onto Kira.

_What's going on?!_

She pressed the Emergency Eject button, but it wouldn't obey; then she tried prying the door open, to no avail. Her heart raced frantically and her mind blanked, just when she needed it the most. She began banging on the door, coughing from the steam. What if she was trapped inside? What if she suffocated?

_Help! Somebody! HELP!_ She wanted to scream, but the words wouldn't come out.

A bright, purple streak of electricity traveled from the disk drive to the Chamber and shot down onto Kira in showers of lightning. Pain spread throughout her entire body, as if each individual cell was being given an individual shock, paralyzing her entire being. She let out a silent scream before everything went black.

-------------------------------

Kira's eyes blinked open. She found herself surrounded by blue walls, numbers streaming up the tunnels embedded on the surfaces—1s and 0s—and into a bright abyss above.

_Where…where am I?_

Kira remembered the malfunctioning chamber, with its suffocating steam. Was she dead…? A large orb of light descended from the abyss and unraveled itself, revealing a green-haired, turquoise-eyed angel with feathery white wings.

_My avatar…?_

Kira's avatar landed softly next to her. She knelt beside the girl and mouthed something.

'_**Master.'**_

_Master?_

The avatar dissolved into small spheres of light and entered Kira's body, providing a healing sensation…

Kira's eyes shot open in the darkness. She rose to her feet, her body surprisingly obeying her with ease. Hadn't she been electrocuted just moments before? (Had it even _been_ moments?) Wasn't she dead? Kira tripped over a stray wire and banged her shin against the desk; pain vibrated though her thigh.

_Nope, _definitely_ alive…_

What time was it? Kira looked towards the outline of her nightstand. She could just make out the red numbers on her alarm clock. _6:02 P.M._

_I was out a long time…_

Carefully, Kira maneuvered around and groped for a light switch. Light flooded into the room, making black spots appear in Kira's vision for a moment. She looked around. The Chamber was intact, but her computer was red, still flashing 'ERROR'. Kira sighed. She would have to get Akita to fix it, and knowing her blonde, tsundere friend; it wasn't going to be easy…

_What a waste of thirty dollars! It just messed up my computer! _She stomped towards her phone. _I'll call those nerds in Customer Service and give them—_

Kira froze when she caught her reflection in the mirror. No longer was there a black-haired girl with powder blue eyes, but rather the angel she had seen in her dream.

----------------------------------------

_Reviews and constructive criticism will be loved! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY DINNER! _

1 The English lyrics for Real Emotion (FF X-2)

2 I don't know why, but I pictured Teto as a fashion designer type of person...who loves money. XD

3 Is a real mall in Nagoya, Japan, where this fic takes place.


	2. i'm Getting a Demo!

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the vocaloids/UTAUs that you see here. Or the ones that you don't. Nor do I own _It's My Turn Now _by Keke Palmer. But Kira _is_ mine, however.

AmAStar

Chapter 2: i'm Getting a Demo!

_Kira froze when she caught her reflection in the mirror. No longer was there a black-haired girl with powder blue eyes, but rather the angel she had seen in her dream._

Her hair was turquoise, tied into two long ponytails and her eyes yellow-green. Her clothes stayed the same, however.

_What the…? Is that--is that me?_

Kira approached the tall mirror to inspect herself; this couldn't be really happening, could it? She pressed her hand against its cool surface. The reflection did the same. Kira stuck out her tongue a bit…as did the other girl. She blinked three times, the other doing the same at the same exact moment.

_Is it possible that I could have become the very avatar I've created?_

Kira turned to the computer, which flashed back to normal. Suddenly, she heard the lock on the door click. Kira tiptoed out of her room and crept by the banister of the stairwell, looking down to the front door. The door opened.

"Man, it's dark down here!" a familiar voice cried. The lights went on, revealing Meiko holding a bag of groceries. "Kira! I'm home!"

Kira bit back a squeak. How could she ever explain her transformation to Meiko? She hurried back to her room and closed the door, frantically trying to come up with a way to change back.

_Maybe going back to the chamber will do it. After all, that's what got me into this mess._

But Kira was reluctant to go inside. What if she was electrocuted again? What if she didn't wake up? She could imagine Meiko walking into her room, only to find her lifeless corpse in the Chamber. She wouldn't even know that it was her beloved sister inside. Meiko's light footsteps brought her back to reality. Kira had no choice _but_ to do this if she ever wanted to change back. With a racing heart, she clicked the iAmAStar icon, stepped into the chamber, and allowed the steam to consume her.

Meiko opened the door. "Kira?"

Cautiously, Kira stepped out of the Chamber. It was now or never. "Oh, hey Meiko. How was your day?"

"_Exhausting,"_ the brunette complained, slumping against the door, "You know what it's like to spend _every_ _day_ with divas? 'Give me this', 'Give me that', 'What is wrong with your _hair_?' _God!_ And this is yet _another_ reason why I do not want you to become famous."

"Oh, come _on._ You honestly believe that I'd become one of those snobs? Mom taught me better than that!" Kira pressed her fist against her chest.

"That's what they _all_ say…anyway; dinner'll be done in a few."

Meiko closed the door, the tap of her footsteps against the carpet fading as she headed downstairs. Kira sighed, the post-far exhaustion suddenly heavy upon her.

_It worked, but…_ She picked up the CD-ROM package. _How did it happen in the first place?_

---------------------------------------

"Kira…Kira…Yo, Kira!"

The blackette snapped out of her stupor. "Huh?"

"Did you even hear a word of what I just said?" snapped Akita, pointing a plastic spoon at Kira's face.

"Nope, sorry."

Akita sighed with exasperation. The trio—Kira, Teto, and Akita—were at Hatsune Mix, a local café that made the best pastries in the whole Chuuba region. It was Kira's favorite place to be when she wanted to relax, but today her mind was anywhere else _but_ there. She was just buzzing with questions. What had caused the transformation the other day? Was it the upgrade CD? Perhaps since the box didn't mention it and the computer had gone loopy shortly after she used it. But even if it was, it raised even _more_ questions than it answered. _Why_ was the CD there in the first place? Who put it there? Why did the person put the CD there? What purpose—

"KIRA!"

Kira jumped. "Eh?" she blinked.

Akita sighed. "Geez, what is _wrong_ with you today?"

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot today," Teto said, worry in her voice, "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course! I'm just…tired."

_Man, I wish it was as simple as that…_

'_Geez, why are you complaining? Isn't this the opportunity you have been asking for?'_

_Opportunity?_

'_To become a_star_, DUH! Where the hell have you been for the past sixteen years? Weren't you complaining about Meiko not giving you a demo?'_

_Yeah…_

'_Well, now here's your chance! With this new identity, you can become an artist!'_

_Yeah…you're right!_

'_Aren't I always right?'_

_Don't push it…but what do I call myself?_

Kira's eyes wandered to the red banner hanging over the glass doors of the café.

'_Hatsune Mix'…Hatsune…Mix? Hatsune…Miku? I like the sound of that. Yeah! Hatsune Miku…_

"Kir—_RA!"_

"Sorry!"

------------------------------------

The following Sunday afternoon, the skies were overcast, reflecting Kira's growing unease. What if the plan didn't work? What if Meiko saw through her? It would be impossible to explain herself if that happened. There were so many things that could go wrong—No! Kira shook her head. She couldn't be thinking like that or else it definitely wouldn't work. She was Miku Hatsune now, a pop idol to be. There was no time to be worrying about what could go wrong.

Unlike Kira, Miku's wasn't worried about the plan. She just hoped that a sudden storm wouldn't run her outfit…or electrocute her. (Kira still wasn't sure how this 'transformation' thing worked.) She reached the studio and entered inside, the door causing a bell to chime.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

The studio was spacious and airy, with spirals painted onto the white and blue walls. Singing echoed from behind closed walls and doors, melodies of all varieties filling the air. There were several recording rooms and offices as well as a small kitchen. The halls were relatively empty today; only a few clients and workers passed by, so engrossed in their business that they barely acknowledged Miku. Kira was amazed by her sister's workplace, but kept an impassive face. She had to look professional, mature.

Meiko rushed towards Miku. "Sorry, sorry. I was with another client--"

"Where is my milkshake?!" cried a girl from one of the rooms; a picture frame crashed into the wall; the glass shattered into bits of sparkling pieces. Kira gulped. She did _not_ want to be the unfortunate bastard that had to deal with whoever that person was.

"I'm coming! So, I'm Meiko Ayaname, and you must be Hatsune-san; nice to meet you." She bowed her head.

Kira was reveling in this newfound respect but Miku was more nonchalant about it and bowed in return. "Same to you."

"I'll show you around the studio in a minute."

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING MILKSHAKE?!"

"I'm coming~" Meiko replied before muttering, "You cheap whore…" She left.

When Meiko was safely out of hearing range, Miku let out an excited—albeit suppressed—scream.

_I can't believe it! She actually fell for it!_

'_I told you she would…'_

_Oh, shut up._

Kira had rehearsed her act all week, and picked up the outfit she had bought at the store last weekend. It was a gray vest with a turquoise tie and black miniskirt, complete with matching detached sleeves. It was _perfect_ for her idol look.

_I'm going to be a star, I'm going to be a star, I'm going to be a star~_

"Hatsune-san?"

"Huh?" Miku came back to reality.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for two minutes."

"Yeah. I have a tendency to space out. Sorry." Miku scratched her head.

"It's okay. Y'know, my sister does that a lot too."

Miku paled. Was she that easy to see through? What if Meiko made a connection? Fortunately, Meiko didn't notice.

"Come one; the studio's up ahead."

Meiko headed into a room on the left with Miku following close behind.

"Okay, you'll go into the glass room, put on the headphones, and when the song starts, begin singing. Over the phone you said you had a CD?"

"Yeah." Miku handed her the CD and went into the other room. She put on the headphones. Meiko gave her the cue.

_What, huh_

_Hut, hut, hut, my turn_

_Oh, oh, whoa oh-oh_

_Hut, come on_

_Oh, oh, whoa oh-oh_

_This time, for real_

_Tired of playin' it safe_

_Inside, I feel_

_I've got what it takes_

_To prove to the world_

_Who I really can be_

_I know for sure_

_There's no stoppin' me_

_No time to wait on the side_

_Watching it all pass me by_

_I'm gonna be in the game_

_Watch me playing_

_I'm comin' with it, you know_

_Let's get to startin' the show_

_Turn up the lights, hit the stage_

_No more waiting_

_It's my turn now_

_And you know that I'm ready_

_It's my turn now_

_Yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady_

_Break down the walls_

_Gonna go for it all_

_It's my time, gonna shine_

_Show you how_

_Because it's my turn now_

"Wow!" Meiko cried, "_That_ was--"

"Amazing," a second, masculine voice replied.

Miku looked up into the most captivating lavender eyes she had ever seen. There was now a tall, slender man beside Meiko with lengthy purple hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a small, sly smile that he barely masked with his hand.

_Kamui Gakupo, the main producer of Spiral Records is _here_?!_ Kira thought that she would die right then. It was a miracle, it just had to be! _There is a God up there!_

"Ah! Kamui! Where'd you come from?"

"_Honestly_, Meiko," Kamui sighed, gently smacking her with his paper fan. "I thought we already had that talk. You see, when a man and a woman--"

"That's not what I meant!" Meiko snapped.

"Oh, what I'm doing _here_?"

"Yes, smartass."

"I was simply passing by when I heard this girl's _wonderful_ singing. Meiko, what are you waiting for? Give this girl a year long contract."

Miku beamed.

"_What_? Kamui, you can't give her a contract. She's only 17 years old--"

"And at the age of consent, Meiko."

"But-but--"

"No buts."

Kamui's sharp eyes fell onto her; Miku felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you interested, Hatsune-san?"

"Uh...uh yeah."

"You _see_, Meiko? She _wants_ to do it. Now, quit being a killjoy and give her a contract." Kamui pinched his nose to massage it. "Geez, who would've thought that a girl who used to go to all the clubs and get fucking drunk off her _ass_--"

"Ssh! Don't say such things out loud!"

-------------------------------------------

_I…I did it!_

Kira lay on her bed that night, reveling in her success. She had auditioned for a demo, but a _contract_ instead! What luck! And she had even won the favor of the producer…

Kamui's eyes flashed into her vision. Those warm, lavender eyes… A warm blush reached Kira's cheeks.

_He was so_gorgeous!_But I never did get his last name…Oh, well. I'll get it next Tuesday…when I begin my contract!_


	3. i Present Your New Rival, Kaito Nakamura

A/N: Here's another chapter of _I Am a Star_! Sorry for the wait! Many thanks to Kagami no Renkinjutsushi, Lin Lok, Meepy, Meganeko Tenshi, Aibakuge, and Nietono-no-Shana for thier reviews. _Especially_ Lin Lok, who took the time and effort to critique my work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the vocaloids/UTAU or their associated media, nor do I own the song _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield or _Interstellar Flight_ by Ranka(?); I only own the original characters Kira and Ai.

iAmAStar

Chapter 3: iPresent You Your New Rival

_Feel the rain on your skin _**(1)**

_No one else can feel it for you._

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Treat yourself in words unspoken_

_Lead your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten (2x)…_

The gospel-like melody faded as the song came to an end. Meiko gave a thumbs-up from behind the glass of the recording booth. Miku pulled off her headphones and placed it onto the microphone stand. She entered the synthesizing room and plopped herself onto a swivel chair. Meiko replayed the song, bobbing her head as she listened.

This was about the fifth time Miku had sung her newest single, _Unwritten._ Meiko wanted it to be 'just perfect'. And being the perfectionist she was, that meant Miku was _never_ going home. Not only that, the song was strenuous, with lengthy notes and the need of a strong yet gentle voice to convey the lyrics powerfully. Meiko tossed a towel onto her face.

The greenette dabbed her forehead. "Thanks; I needed that."

"You're welcome."

"It's so hot in here…"

"Sorry; Kamui as _SUPPOSED_ to get someone to fix that!" Meiko shouted down the hall, where Kamui's office was. Coworkers peered out from their rooms.

"I'm working on it! Shut up before I dock your pay!"

Meiko paled and retreated back into the room.

"Man, I _love_ saying that…" the purple haired male snickered. As he returned to his work, he found a flyer advertising a new karaoke club's opening night. _Hmm…_

"That was a great job, Miku," Meiko continued, "Your popularity is starting to rise."

"I know! Already 15000 people have downloaded my songs from the Spiral Records site! I was a bit surprised."

----------------------------

"Class, I am handing back your tests from last week."

Ms. Mitsurugi, the science teacher, walked around the desks, handing back papers. She was slender and a bit on the short side with silver hair and black eyes. "Some were excellent…"

Kira felt the knot in her stomach ease slightly. She was never very good at science and she knew that she had done badly on the last test; but perhaps she might have gotten lucky this time…

_Yeah, right. When have I _ever_ been lucky?_

Kira leaned her head onto the desk behind hers, Teto's. "I'm so nervous! I don't think I passed…"

"Why do you think that?" Teto asked.

"Well…I forgot what photosynthesis was, so I said it was the process of synthesizing photos."

Teto shot her a look that read, 'Are you serious?' "The process of _synthesizing photos_?"

"I told you I bombed it!" Kira cried, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. '_Synthesizing photos'?_" Teto shook her head with exasperation." Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"That's a good question…"

Kira had always imagined her mind as a sort of company, with little Kiras running about with papers and flyers while they came up with her thoughts and controlled her actions.

_Just like that American movie _**(2)**_…_

_(__**IN KIRA'S MIND)**_

A Kira was the number 247 plastered onto her lab coat rushed into a room labeled 'Thought'. The Thought Room was small and simple, with a large machine called the Thought Transfer Device, which took thoughts and distributed them around Kira's brain for storage until it was needed. It was currently being operated by Kira # 3, a stern Kira from the Emotion Sector. A common joke among the Kiras was that Kira # 3 controlled the emotion of Rage, but did a poor job of it…of course, when Kira # 3 got whiff of the rumor, things took a turn for the ugly. Needless to say, no one says that joke anymore.

"I just got back from the Knowledge Sector with some info that was stored deep in Kira's brain! I think you should find something of use~" sang Kira # 247.

With a glare, Kira # 3 snatched the papers and started skimming through them. She tossed them onto the ground. "What _is_ this?! 'Stoichiometry is the study of _starches_'? 'A mole ratio is the _number of moles living in Japan to people_'? Where do you Kiras in the Knowledge Sector come up with this stuff?!"

Kira # 247 looked into space with a dreamy look. "Where indeed…"

"And others were a _complete_ disaster."

Kira snapped out of her stupor to find Ms. Mitsurugi hovering over her. The teacher plopped the younger girl's test carelessly onto the desk, as if it were tainted with some sort of disease.

"I advise against taking any science AP **(3)** courses next year if I were you, Ms. Ayaname…"

She strolled off, leaving Kira's stomach churning and her heart hammering against her chest.

"Ooh, sounds bad," Teto whispered.

Kira slowly turned the paper around. _Please be a 65, please be a 65…_

She was greeted by a large 36 plastered on the top right of the paper, which was littered with x's. "Aw, _man!_" Meiko's gonna kill me!"

"No she _won't._ Quit exaggerating."

"Yes, she will! She'll run me over with a steamroller, stab me with knives by throwing them like darts, and _rip my guts out!_" Kira panted heavily at the last part of that…rather gruesome sentence; she could picture each part occurring with perfect clarity.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating just a _little bit_?"

"Oh, come _on_! This is _Meiko_ we're talking about. Last week, she punched a girl in the _face…_because she didn't cover her mouth when she sneezed!"

"Calm down, calm down. I know just the guy to help you out with your problem."

"Teto, if this involves me going out with some nerd from the Chess Club as part of some crazy, get-rich-quick scheme, I am _not_ interested." Kira could just imagine her friend selling her soul to the _devil_ just to get a quick buck, so it wouldn't be surprising if the magenta-haired girl decided to take advantage of her vulnerability to make a nerd dating service.

"No, no, no! It's not a scheme. I stopped that after the cheerleading club burned me in effigy—but that's not important! I can guarantee you that this boy will bring your test grades from a 36 to a _96_ And…" Teto waved her finger, making Kira lean her ear close. "He's pretty cute, too…"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kira crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to say that I'm _ugly_?" asked a masculine voice.

Kira turned, her powder blue eyes meeting obsidian. Before them stood a tall boy with black hair that fell to the middle of his neck with blue highlights. He wore an easy going smile that reminded Kira of Kamui, her boss. He seemed oddly familiar to Kira, but she didn't get why. She turned to Teto. "Who's he?"

"I'm Ai Awayuki. You know, that guy whose desk you were standing on and _singing_ on about a month and a half ago?"

Kira flushed slightly. _He still remembers that?!_ "Oh, yeah…sorry about that."

"No problem. If anything, you made math class _much_ more interesting."

"I'm glad you found it entertaining; so, when can you start?"

"How about this afternoon? Tomorrow I have to run an errand."

"Okay; let me just tell my sister that I'll be at the library this afternoon."

Ai nodded and left; Teto leaned into Kira's face with a sly smirk upon her lips.

"_So…?"_

"'So_…'_ what?"

"Aren't you going to ask him out?"

"Ew! No! He's my _tutor_! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

-----------------------------------

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Meiko bellowed from the speaker of Kira's cell phone.

The blackette sat inside one of the bathroom stalls, listening to her older sister rant about the perverted minds of young, hormonal teenage boys. She sighed mentally; she knew Meiko would object. When the brunette wasn't busy working, clubbing, or getting drunk off her ass, she could be so overprotective.

_But surely Kamui isn't like those guys…yet again; he's not a teenager…_

Kira pictured the small, amused smile of the lavender haired male, the gentle eyes—

"Kira! Are you listening to me?! You're not daydreaming about that _boy_, are you?"

"No, no!" Kira protested, fighting back a blush. It was as if Meiko could feel her emotions through the phone. "But Meiko, he's just tutoring me in science. We're going to be in the library all afternoon! And-and I'll call you as soon as I get there and before I leave!"

_"Fine_," Meiko huffed. Kira could imagine her pouting on the other end. "But I'm coming to pick you up at 5."

--------------------------------------

The library at Nagoya High was vast, with shelves upon shelves of books ranging from the classics and history of the world to modern-day manga. There were two rows of flat screen computers, all of which were occupied. Kira checked in with the librarian and waited for Ai at a table. It didn't take Ai long to arrive. He stood by the door, glancing around. Kira spotted him and started waving her arms to get his attention, but he didn't see her.

"Ai! Over here!" Kira shouted.

"Ssh!" hissed several people, glaring at her.

"Hello," Ai greeted as he took a seat beside her.

"Hi." Kira noticed Ai was wearing earphones. "What are you listening to?"

"It's a new song that Spiral Records released on their site. It's _Unwritten_ by Miku Hatsune, this great singer they've recently recruited. Heard of her?"

Kira could feel herself swelling of pride. Someone had _actually_ listened to her song! And they liked it, too!

"Y-yeah, I've heard of her. She's really good they say."

"I _know_. Her words are so smooth, so full of determination and strength. I-I don't know how to describe it." Ai looked absolutely awe-stricken, his eyes practically sparkling.

Kira was a little surprised. Was she really that good?

Ai sighed. "But music isn't what we're here for. Onto science. Let's start with measurements. Do you know what a mole is?"

"Uh...a cute, furry little animal?"

Ai laughed.

-------------------------------

Miku sauntered into Spiral Records, humming to herself. Clients walked down the halls, some in recording rooms with the staff. Others were in the kitchen. Even though she didn't need to make another song for a while, Meiko had allowed her to come in and practice whenever she wished. And she was going to use this privilege to her advantage.

"Oh, Meiko~" Miku looked into an empty room. "Where are you? ~"

An energetic beat reached her ears, followed by a lighthearted voice.

_The water surface quivers _**(4)**

_A ring of wind spreads_

_Your fingertips feel the_

_Blue Current_

_With only a glance_

_That lonely acceleration is_

_One moment that breaks into pieces_

_I love you_

_Like clear pearls_

_The tears within you are shed (the tears, the tears)_

_It's a tragedy and it doesn't matter_

_I want to live with you_

_Sparkle!_

_Ride a shooting star_

_It dives with you_

_In a dark blue starlit sky_

_We're like fireworks_

_Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light..._

_Such beautiful singing! This guy must be really good..._

Miku followed the singing to a room at the end of the hall. Upon entering, Miku found Meiko listening to a male singer. The boy had short blue hair and bright matching eyes. Passion emanated from his voice. When the song ended, Meiko gave the boy a thumbs-up. The boy smiled, revealing rows of bright, white teeth. He pulled off the headphones and shook his head to get rid of some sweat. Miku had to admit: he was pretty hot. Kira passed out. Meiko turned to Miku.

"Who's he?" asked the greenette.

"That's Kaito Nakamura **(5)**, one of Kamui's newest recruits."

"He's so _good._"

Meiko nodded. "Why wouldn't he be? Kamui knows his music. He said something about finding him at a new karaoke station downtown."

Kaito stepped out of the studio; he bowed slightly at Miku.

"Hello, Miss Hatsune. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello." _Squee~_

He turned to Meiko. "Miss Ayaname, what did you think?" His blue eyes gazed at her pleadingly, hoping for approval.

"I'm impressed. Kamui was right to give you a one-year contract."

"You think so?" The boy's eyes lit up, brightening his face.

"Of course; if you'd like, I could give you a tour--"

The front door was slammed, echoing throughout the studio, the bell clanging loudly. A chill went up the spines of all the staff there, including Meiko, whose eye twitched with irritation.

"AYANAME!" shrieked a shrill voice.

"Son of a bitch..." Meiko muttered. She turned to Miku. "Could you show Kaito around for me, please?"

"Sure."

Meiko stomped out of the room, leaving the two alone. An awkward silence filled the room as Miku racked her brain for small talk topics. She had little experience with being alone with boys—thanks to her sister—and knew little about what they liked. Ai was an exception because he was her tutor; besides, that was Kira, who had already shown her idiotic side to him a month ago, thus removing any awkwardness between them. She was Miku now, and Miku needed to be taken seriously or else she wouldn't last in the music industry.

_After all, it's like they say: you can only make a first impression once._

"_So..._what made you interested in singing?"

"I don't know; it just..._came_ to me, I guess. Lyrics and melodies are my favorite things, and my friends say I have great taste in music, too."

The two had begun walking around. Miku took him into the kitchen.

"Really? It's kinda the same for me." _Hm, maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

The kitchen was small, with a round table and refrigerator. On the counter was a microwave. Cabinets hung overhead. Miku sifted through them.

"Let's see. Peanut butter, chocolate, bread, fruit snacks—ick, beer—candy, soda..." She opened the freezer, greeted by a wave of crisp, cold air. "Hey, Kaito, do you like ice cream?" Miku turned to the blue-haired male; his eyes sparkled.

"Do I _like_ ice cream? I _LOVE_ it!"

"Me too! Come to think of it, who _doesn't_ like ice cream?"

"The lactose-intolerant?"

"True." Miku pulled out a carton of red bean ice cream and placed it on the table. She grabbed two bowls, two spoons, and an ice cream scooper from the cabinet and handed them to Kaito. Kaito dug into the carton of ice cream and grabbed a huge chunk from the container. He blushed and smiled sheepishly when he saw Miku's stunned expression.

"Well, I _did_ say that I loved ice cream."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Miku sat beside him and began scooping ice cream into her bowl. "So, what are your goals in the singing profession? Top 25? Magazine covers?"

"Hmm...Well I've always wanted to be the number one idol in Japan."

Miku chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I have the same dream. But I think I'll achieve it before you, though."

Kaito frowned. The air in the room suddenly became heavy. "Why do you say that?"

"Well...because I have more experience."

Kaito snorted. "'Experience'? You've only been with Spiral Records for a _month._"

"What's with the attitude?"

_What's this girl's problem? I'm just giving her some criticism. _"What attitude? I'm just saying that you're just starting out and you can't just assume that--"

"_You're_ giving _me_ advice?" Miku asked incredulously. How dare this newcomer tell her what to do! Sure, she wasn't the best singer out there..._yet_. But that didn't mean she was a total idiot, either.

"Look, I'm saying that just because you've been here longer than I have, it doesn't mean you have to get a swelled head—"

"I do _not_ have a swelled head."

"You could've fooled me..."

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this!" Miku stormed out of the room.

"Fine!" Kaito snatched Miku's bowl of untouched ice cream, "That just means more ice cream for me!"

Miku reentered the kitchen and smacked the ice cream against Kaito's face. "Eat _that._" She scooped a bit onto her fingers and licked it. "Mm, yummy."

And thus the rivalry between Miku Hatsune and Kaito Nakamura began.

-----------------------------------

_And there's Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait! Chapter 4 will be up next month. I've decided to update once every 1 to 2 months so I can have enough time to draft, revise, and type chapters and make them the best they can be. But I can't make them the best they can be without your criticism. So feel free to review! The next chapter has our dear tsundere Neru landing into some major trouble with the principal over a broken trophy. But Kira and Teto are determined to prove her innocence!_

**1 **_**Unwritten**_** by Natasha Bedingfield**

**2 She is referring to that movie about the little people inside a humanoid robot, **_**Dave.**_

**3 For our international readers, AP stands for Advanced Placement courses, which are high school classes at college level.**

**4 English lyrics for "Interstellar Flight"**

**5 I don't know Kaito's actual last name. I just know it ends with an 'N', so I figured it might be Nakamura.**


	4. i Won't Take the Blame Part 1

You thought I was dead didn't you? –shakes head- You should know better!

Here are the reasons why my update is so late:

June: That was just me being lazy.

July: College Prep Summer Program (I should be glad I had the time to _sleep_, let alone type...)

August: My computer got infected...AGAIN! =_=

As a side note, from now on "---"will indicate a scene change, while "~~~" will indicate a change in time.

Here's chapter 4!

-japaneserockergirl

**Disclaimer:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own any of the vocaloids/UTAUs that you see here. Or the ones you don't. However, I _do_ own Kira and Hikari, as well as any OCs that you see here.

----

**i Am A Star**

Chapter 4: i Won't Take the Blame

"You idiot!"

B2 slapped D4 across her face. Being rather frail, she fell onto the wall of their meeting place—the old mansion—causing a wave of dust to dispel into the air. The group had assembled to discuss Operation: SIntrusion. Recently, they had discovered that their creation was a failure and had ordered D4 to destroy all evidence of the project. She had obeyed, only to mix up the project with a new product her father's company was overseeing, and shipped them to god-knows-where.

"How could you be so dumb as to mix up the evidence?" cried C3, rubbing her temples.

"This is troubling--" the leader murmured.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" B2 interrupted, "We're going to get caught before we even started!"

"_However,_" the leader continued, glaring at B2 in the dim light (even though he doubted the other boy could see), "There is no need to panic. I placed a tracer on the project that only I can access. Even if the project itself is destroyed, the tracer is not. All I have to do is begin searching. _You three_, in the mean time, are to investigate every store in the country that sells CD-ROMS and videogames. D4 put a recall on the products immediately. We can't have anyone find out about this."

--------------------

It was sweltering that Monday morning, the sun beating down mercilessly on Kira's shoulders; she doubted the sunscreen was working since her skin was already tingling and she had been outside for only fifteen minutes. The heat only added to Kira's bitter mood about the events of the previous day. Everyone at Spiral Records had been trapped in the building for 3 hours, since Kaito had accidentally tripped up the security system and released the guard dogs. Things only went from bad to worse when the power in the building had to be turned off to turn off the blaring alarms, since Miku had accidentally broken a rather valuable—and expensive—trophy that SR had won. Not only that, she had to get home before Meiko did. In the end, Miku had to charge through several backyards, scraped her leg against a fence post, and stepped in some dog poop. But she had made it.

_But I wouldn't have had to go through all of that if Kaito had just stayed away from the red button on the door!_ She sighed.

When Kira reached the school, a white three story building with a large clock embedded into its surface, she found Teto anxiously texting in a manner that rivaled Neru's. The young girl paced back and forth, awaiting further news. Kira approached her.

"Teto, what's wrong? And where's Neru?"

The pinkette looked up at Kira, worry etched on her face. "She's in the principal's office!"

Kira sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "_Again_? What did she do this time?"

"She's been accused of breaking the school's prized 1926 soccer championship trophy!"

"But what? What does Neru have against the soccer team...today?"

The bell rang, reverberating across campus. Teto and Kira entered the building, only to be greeted by harsh glares that seemed to cut through their skin and make the hairs on their necks prick up. The sudden hush loomed like an ominous omnipotent force that threatened to consume them both. This would not be easy.

------------------------------

"...unforgivable! You've really done it this time, Miss Akita!"

Neru allowed the 56-year-old principal rant to his heart's content, slowly tuning him out as she reclined on her chair. She had learned a long time ago that it was best not to interrupt an adult mid-rant; it made them think you were guilty or rude. But _still..._Neru's fist clenched at her side as she tried her hardest not to punch the man.

_He'll retire next year, anyway..._

The two were in the principal's office. Neru felt no need to sneak covert glances around the room—she had been there so often that she memorized just about every feature, from the dull, beige walls to the large, overstuffed bookshelves to the very stacks of paper that seemed destined to gather dust on the old man's desk.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The principal's gray eyes glared at the blonde with contempt.

"I didn't do it."

"_Ha!_" he scoffed and fell back into his seat.

"I'm _serious!_ You have no proof. You even said that the cameras stopped working around the time the trophy was smashed. How do you know it's me?"

"There were several students who claimed to have spotted you heading to the crime scene yesterday."

Neru scowled. No doubt that it was Kanaka and her gang, stirring up trouble as usual. "_So_?"

"That makes you a suspect," the principal replied, as if talking to a child.

"What about the people who saw me?"

"The camera spotted them heading in another direction."

Neru bit her lip as she gripped the edges of the seat in a poorly concealed attempt to restrain herself. She couldn't afford to jump the _principal_, she reminded herself. If she got expelled, there would be nowhere else for her to go. Her grades _stunk_. "That doesn't mean anything. I took a left and WENT. HOME."

"Be that as it may, we still have enough evidence to suspect you, and—unless proven otherwise—hold you accountable."

Neru's scowl returned in full force. The principal sighed and his face softened. "Look, the trial's on Friday. If evidence can be obtained proving you innocence—we're collecting sample from the trophy case as evidence—then we'll let you off the hook. Dismissed."

------------------------------

That abrupt, hostile silence returned to the hallways as Neru exited the office. She joined Kira and Teto on their way to Language Arts, the deadly glares making the girls shiver. Their footsteps echoed with an eerie clarity.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Neru whispered. Her sullen demeanor had been quelled for once.

"Well, you have a _history_," Kira explained.

"What do you mean 'history'?" Neru asked; Kira almost wanted to laugh at the hot-tempered blonde's obliviousness, but was unnerved by the silence.

"Okay, let's see..." Teto said, trying to decide which memories were the most notorious, "In sixth grade, you beat up those eighth graders--"

"They broke my cell phone!" Neru threw her hands up in the air.

"In seventh grade, you glued fifth graders onto the school's mural--"

"It was an art project."

Kira raised her eyebrow. "How is gluing kids—you know what? Never mind."

"In _eighth grade—_"Teto continued.

"Okay, okay! I get it."

Neru sulked as she stormed off, texting along the way. She hoped to at least convince her caller that she was not to blame for the trophy. Once around the corner, the students gathered into their cliques and started to talk. Ai approached Kira. As usual, he wore his earphones, bopping his head to a techno beat.

"Hey," he greeted remorsefully, "I wanted to talk to you sooner, but the guys wouldn't let me--"

"Because of Neru?" Kira finished.

Ai only nodded to confirm her accusation. "But I don't think she did it. I mean, she isn't pissed at the soccer team or anything...is she?"

"No, she's mostly mad at the principal right now," Teto replied.

"Well, I have to head to History, but if I hear anything I'll let you guys know. Later." He walked away, vanishing into the crowd of chatting students.

"Bye!" Kira replied. A devious smile spread on Teto's face. "What?"

"You _like_ him..."

"Ew, Teto! He's my _tutor!_"

"_Whaaaat?_ It's not like he's fifty or something!"

-----------------------------------------

Miku sat in the lounge of Spiral Records, hunched over the coffee table, as she came up with lyrics for her next song; she already had the music, but the words evaded her. Every time she thought she had something, it slipped from her consciousness. What made it more difficult was the fact that Kira was worried about Neru. What if the perpetrator had found someway to put Neru's fingerprints on the trophy to frame her? What if it was he or she who had convinced the 'witnesses' to claim it was Neru? But who would want to frame Neru?

_Okay, stupid question._

In the background played a New Age tune that would be perfect for an elevator, which covered up the whirring of the air conditioner.

_If Teto and I don't do something soon, Neru might wind up being expelled..._

Kamui hid behind the adjacent wall, which led to the hallway, waiting for his plan to kick in; he looked at his watch.

_Should be here any minute now..._

The bell at the studio's front door chimed. Miku dropped her pen as she left the room. After several minutes of muffled conversation with the delivery man, she returned with a large bouquet of flowers, each one representing a color of the rainbow...even green!

"Wow! They're so beautiful! I wonder who ordered them for me..." _Maybe it was Kamui..._

A light blush tinged her cheeks as heat pooled in her face. She eagerly pulled out the card.

"'From Kaito'," Miku read, then scrunched up her face in disbelief. "_Kaito?" _Why would he of all people give her flowers? He had made it clear that they were rivals.

_This doesn't have poison ivy, does it?_ Miku carefully examined each flower. When she confirmed that the flowers weren't tainted, she continued to read. "'I'm sorry about earlier. No hard feelings?' Aw, that's so nice."

Miku sniffed them, and was about to put them in a vase when she heard a light buzzing. A huge bumblebee rose from the petals. Screaming, Miku tried swatting the insect with the bouquet, petals spilling everywhere. This only angered the bee, which dove for the greenette with its stinger. Miku quickly ducked under the table, knocking it over and spilling magazines. She tried to leap over the couch, only to trip and fall onto the wooden floor, her foot caught at the edge of the sofa and her shoe flung into the air. The remains of the flowers were squashed against her chest. The wasp plunged, its stinger aimed for the idol's behind. Miku rolled from the sofa and tore past Kamui, unaware that he had been there.

Kamui dared a glance into the lounge and sighed at the carnage that had once been his room; he could only hope that his efforts with Kaito fared better.

------------------------------------------

Kira scrubbed her locker vigorously. That morning, when she had opened it, it was filled with spray cheese. But who had done it, and what had been their reason? Kira didn't recall angering anyone. Perhaps it was someone trying to retaliate against Neru, using Kira. A soggy note fell from inside.

_Hey, what's this?_ She opened it.

_**Ayaname,**_

_**Stay away from Ai. This is your first and ONLY warning.**_

Kira snorted. It was probably an eager underclassman who saw Kira as a threat. However, he or she had _still_ threatened her, and well...one never knew just what kind of people could be lurking in their school. Yet again, if they really wanted Kira out of the way, they would have come up to her, face-to-face. They must have been scared of her, right? But that didn't keep Kira's heart form thumping a bit faster than normal or her hands from shaking.

_Maybe, just to be safe, I should avoid Ai for a while..._

A pang of indignation rang within her; she would be just giving her enemy _exactly_ what they wanted. Besides, Kira had already canceled on Ai twice thanks to Miku.

She groaned. _This is crazy—the paparazzi won't leave me alone, Kaito tried to _kill me with a bee_! And now this—_

The bell rang. Kira stuffed her books into her knapsack and rushed to class. She barged through the door. "I'm—I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Toku—"

She froze as she took in the scene. Mr. Tokugawa stood beside a girl with pale hair and brown eyes shuffling nervously and glancing everywhere. The students paid no attention to Kira, who was late often.

"Ah, Ayaname, you're just in time to meet our transfer student, Hikari Kusunagi. Kusunagi is an exchange student from our neighboring school, Mitsubishi and I would appreciate it if you all acted like you care for once while she adjusts. Hikari," the teacher's tone became considerably warmer, "Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

"Um..." Her eyes traveled across the room, and fell on Neru. They narrowed as her face twisted into a grimace.

Neru glared back, unsure why this stranger was glowering at her. But the reason didn't matter—this girl had chosen Neru as her enemy, and you _never_ made Neru your enemy. Hikari turned away, her expression now a shy smile. "No, thank you Mr. Tokugawa."

"All right then," Mr. Tokugawa smiled, a rarity since everyone was sure that his frown was glued to his face. "I'll have you sit behind..."

Neru put her hands together in a prayer to whatever deity that was willing to listen that this girl would _not_ be placed behind her.

"Akita."

Neru swore under her breath. _So much for prayer. God's _really_ looking out for _me_._

Hikari weaved through the maze of desks in order to reach the coveted back of the room, which Neru had secured so that she could text and daydream without anyone catching on. Now this—this _skank_ was going to come and take all that away from her. Who knew what kind of person this 'Hikari' would be? She might be a teacher's pet, or worse, a _snitch._

_Hikari, huh? Sounds familiar. Come to think of it, didn't I know a Hikari in fifth grade?_ Neru quickly dismissed it.

"Okay," Mr. Tokugawa said, "Today we will be learning about sine, cosine, and tangent. Turn your pages to 341." He began to write on the blackboard.

Neru opened her book, but only to give a false air of attentiveness. She slipped into a daydream, where math did not exist and she was allowed to text to her heart's content, only to jolt back to reality, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling. That only happened when someone was glaring at her, and the only person behind her was Hikari.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
